


Failures

by romanthroughthefield



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, I’m projecting, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Self-Doubt, Sorry I keep being mean to these boys, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanthroughthefield/pseuds/romanthroughthefield
Summary: Nobody is a failure but some hero’s sure feel like one.
Relationships: Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Failures

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance :)

“Could we stop for the night? My feet are killing me.” Warriors complained. The Link’s had been traveling for what seemed like days. The sun was just about to dip down into the green landscape below, looking like a painting you’d see in a museum. Crickets chirped in the distance while boots scuffed the mud below them, each footprint a little more drawn out than the last.

“We can set up camp in the clearing ahead.” Time replied while glancing around to check if that was okay with the rest of the group. Nods traveled across their heads, leading Time to continue on. Bags getting heavier by the second, the group shuffled over to the space ahead of them. The gear on their backs hit the ground and a couple of sighs of relief could be heard. They each set up their own respective tents while stars appeared in the sky. Wild started preparing food and Legend, Sky and Hyrule went to get kindling for the fire while everyone else finished setting up.

It wasn’t long before dinner was served and murmurs of praise for the food could be heard. Time cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him, “Who’s up for watch tonight?”

“Wind hasn’t done it in a while,” Legend smirked.

“Hey! I did it- uh, well actually maybe it has been a while,” Wind started exhasperated and finished embarrassed.

“It’s settled then, Legend can have first watch, Wind second, and i’ll take last watch,” Twilight told the group. Smiles spread across everyone’s faces and Time clapped Twilight on the back while chuckling. Legend rolled his eyes but didn’t put up a fight, knowing what he’d said to deserve that.

“Alright then no need to stick around, go to bed everyone,” Legend huffed. The others could tell he didn’t mean it though. Wild gave a quick wave goodnight and Legend smiled back.

Wild zipped open the tent, but not before taking one last glance around the camp to check if any wandering monster eyes would meet his. He pulled out his sleeping bag and fluffed up his pillow, making sure to not be too loud as to disturb the others. It didn’t seem like he’d get that much sleep but he drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“You’re nothing but a failure,” Zelda spat, glaring at him. Wild was surrounded by the champions each with a spiteful look in their eyes. Even Mipha seemed reluctant to look at him.

“Our death is all your fault,” Revali continued, just as, if not more intensely than Zelda had. He stood back in a standoffish way, almost as if he was waiting for Wild to make the first move. 

“You ruined everything,” All five of them told him. They circled around him, just watching, eyes baring into his soul. There was a ringing noise in his ear. It roared louder and louder until it drowned out everything else in his Hyrule. No more voices, no more sounds of the wild just the blood rushing in his ears. He hadn’t noticed before but there was the ash of malice in the air, combined with a harsh red moon staring at him from the sky. He broke.

Wild sat up quickly, gasping for air. He tried not to be too loud as to not be a bother but it was proving difficult to catch his breath. He was quickly quieted when he heard muffled sobs coming from outside the tent. Realizing he wasn’t the only Link that need some reassurance, he gathered his thoughts and braced for what was to come next.

Stepping outside the tent, he noticed a balled up Wind in the corner of his eye. Noting that it must be pretty late if Legend is already in bed, he rushed to the hunched over boy. Wind wouldn’t look to meet Wild’s eyes so Wild settled for sitting down next to him, knowing that Wind usually liked physical affection. 

Their backs met each other and Wild gazed up to look at the stars. Besides the heavy breathing coming from the two travelers, not much else could be heard. It was as if the entire world had stopped just to see what was going to happen next. Not a single animal in the woods dared to gossip with their friends, even the leaves in the trees stopped their conversations to listen to the two hero’s.

It was a while before Wind spoke. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to be like this. If I had just done something different, if I had been better, my sister would’ve been fine and none of this would have ever happened. Tetra never would have been turned to stone and everyone would have been happy. Without me they could have lived normal lives,” Wind grimaced. Wild turned to him to protest that it wasn’t his fault but Wind cut him off, continuing. “I know I defeated Ganon but sometimes it just doesn’t feel like enough. Am I not enough for this group? Am I too young? Everyone else has been through so much and sometimes it just feels like it was only because of my own failures that I even had an adventure in the first place,” The now shaking boy finished.

Wild wasn’t quite sure how to respond but in a strange way, he could relate. Opening up was hard for him but he wanted Wind to know he wasn’t alone. “I failed my mission. I died. I worked so hard and it wasn't enough to save Hyrule. The champions and Zelda herself resented me. You’re not the only one who doesn’t feel like they fit in but I promise we can stick together,” Wild told the younger boy, reassuring himself just as much as he was trying to reassure Wind. 

Wild hadn’t realized that they were still back to back until Wind’s tear stricken face whipped around to meet his. The sailor wrapped his arms around Wild and his shoulders tensed before finally giving in to the tight grip. The two exchanged a hesitant smile just before Twilight groggily wiped his eyes and zipped open the tent from behind them. 

Twilight gave Wild a curious glance when he noticed what was happening before him. Wild just shook his head before guiding Wind back into tent to let the kid get some well deserved rest. He dropped the sailor off onto his sleeping bag and whispered “Even hero’s feel like failures sometimes” before passing out on his own bag once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just want more Wild and Wind interactions, even if this isn’t the most in character thing I could’ve written. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
